Blown Cover
by Christy C
Summary: Gary and Misty have been secretly dating, but haven’t told any one for fear of obsessed fans attacking them. Their cover might be blown when Gary visits Misty at the gym and her sisters decide to spy on them to see if something is going on. Egoshipping


**Disclaimer: I, but of course, do not own Pokemon.**

**Quick Summary: Gary and Misty have been secretly dating, but haven't told any one for fear of obsessed fans attacking one of them. Their cover might be blown when Gary visits Misty at the gym and her sisters decide to spy on them to see if something is going on.**

**Time Period: Gary is twenty one, Misty is twenty, calculate everyone's ages from that.**

The receptionist of the Cerulaun City Gym, Alexia wasn't surprised to see Violet, Lily, and Daisy coming over to talk to her, what she was surprised to see was the legendary Researcher and supposedly bachelor Gary Oak coming through the double doors. She nonchalantly pointed him out to Misty's sisters, as he wandered into the gym arena where Misty was. As soon as he was through the double doors, the girls broke into whispers.

"He's a researcher not a trainer, what's he doing here?" Violet asked.

"I don't know, let's go spy on him!" Alexia offered.

"Oh! Maybe he and Misty are dating!" Lily squealed.

"I hope so! She needs a man! Let's go!" Daisy motioned to the clear double doors and they stood on either side watching and listening to Gary and Misty. Gary walked in and noticed Misty sitting on one of the counters, looking intently at a book, reading it, not noticing the world around her and Gary just had to take the opportunity.

"Hey Misty!" Gary said loudly, making her jump and him snicker.

"Jerk!" Misty growled to him, rolling her eyes and looking back down to her book.

"You're not going to ignore me, are you?" Gary laughed walking up to her.

"Planning to." Misty replied, not taking her eyes off the book. Gary slipped the book from her hands and walked over to one of the other counters, folding her page and closing the book.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Misty objected, Gary smirked turning back to her.

"Maybe they're just friends." Alexis muttered.

"And now you're not." he replied, she snorted and looked at him intently as he stalked forward slowly. He whipped a rose out of his jacket and slipped it behind her ear.

"Gary...." she said slowly, "What are you doing?" she asked as he came even closer and put his hands on either side of her legs where they were dangling from the edge of the counter.

"Or not...." Violet grinned mischievously, waiting to see what would happen.

"What I can't kiss you? I even gave you a rose first." he smirked at her now flustered face from the seductive purr in his voice.

"No, anyone could walk in and remember? We're trying to keep us dating a secret. I'd rather not have one of your fan girls try to kill me in my sleep." Misty declined. The girls outside the door had to stop themselves from squealing.

"No one's going to walk in, I can kiss you for a little while, won't your receptionist announce when you have a battler?" Gary purred, moving closer to her face, only a few inches away now. Misty stared into his eyes feeling a bit lost, before snapping out of it.

"Yes, but speaking of that, how did you get in without her announcing it?" Misty asked.

"She was distracted." Gary replied, his breath fanning across her face making her realize just how much closer he had gotten.

"Well, I'm not about to be." Misty warned, putting her hands on his chest to start to push him away, he ignored her feeble attempt, considering she wanted him to kiss her just as much as he wanted to kiss her and captured her lips in his own. Misty's hands moved from his chest to his hair and he pushed forward slightly, causing her to lean back on the counter and him to move so he was hovering over her. He hadn't broken the kiss while doing this, and their lips were still moving against one anothers. The girls outside's mouths dropped open and they giggled.

"Our sister isn't the innocent little nun we thought, and we thought she wasn't even dating someone!" Lily snorted.

"Shame, shame, making out with someone on the gym counter!" Daisy giggled. Neither Gary nor Misty realized Gary's wallet fell to the floor. Unfortunately for them, their lungs decided it was time for them to get air and they had to break the kiss. Gary leaned his forehead against Misty's and they were both panting slightly.

"See? Wasn't that worth it?" Gary asked. Misty rolled her eyes.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Gary called leaning off of her and started walking to the door. The girls slid backward.

"Wait!" Misty cried, jumping up and running to catch him before he made it to the door. The girls slid back into place.

"Can't resist me or what, Mist?" Gary smirked, turning slightly.

"Either that or I would prefer you didn't be seen by Alexia with my lip gloss all over your lips." Misty laughed, wiping her fingers across his lips. Gary laughed and continued to the door, causing Violet, Lily, Alexia, and Daisy to scramble to the receptionist desk and start talking about random stuff, nail polish being the main topic.

"Yeah, I think you need a light color for you fingers and a brighter color for your feet." Alexia babbled.

"Unless you have ugly feet, you wouldn't want to draw attention to them." Violet disagreed, her eyes flashing to Gary. Gary snorted at the mindless conversation. and walked by them and out the door, the moment the door shut, the four girls ran to the gym arena.

"What was that?!" Daisy screeched excitedly. Misty looked up, startled by here sister's loud voice, from where she was sitting with her book again, Gary's wallet sat to her left, she had seen it on the ground and picked it up, and the rose he gave her to the right.

"What was what?" Misty asked innocently, a feeling of dread slowly climbing up her stomach.

"You and Mr. Hottest NOT Bachelor!" Lily explained.

"Who?" Misty asked, faking confusion, but really cursing Gary for his charm and choosing a day where her sisters were in the gym to visit.

"Gary Oak!" Alexia exclaimed.

"What about him?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow, seriously hoping playing dumb would work, knowing it probably wouldn't.

"We saw him come in and spied on you!" Violet explained, no remorse or guilt in her voice, as if it was a completely normal thing to do. Misty groaned, flopping back against the counter, she was used to her sisters doing stuff like this and knew if she answered their questions they would lose interest faster.

"What do you want to know?" Misty asked, turning her head to them, an accepting look on her face.

"You and Gary Oak?" Daisy asked, stunned.

"I thought we already had that answered." Misty sighed.

"Yes, but-" Violet started, but was interrupted when Gary walked in, looking in his pockets.

"Hey Mist, I think I dropped my- Hello!" Gary exclaimed, looking up from his jacket. Misty smirked and leaned up, grabbing the wallet in the process.

"They spied on us." Misty stated bluntly.

"Oh." Gary replied, blushing a bit when he thought about what they saw.

"Looking for this?" she asked, waving the wallet in front of his face.

"Give it." Gary replied, he reached for it, but Misty pulled away.

"What do you have in here that you don't want to see?" Misty asked, smirking again, opening his wallet. He snatched it from thin air and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Hey, I was just joking around." Misty said, now actually suspicious, "What can't I see in your wallet? It's not anything bad is it?" Misty raised an eyebrow at him, frowning.

"You can't see it, but anyone else here can and prove to you that it's nothing bad." Gary warned her, he opened his wallet and showed the four girls. He was looking warily at the four girls who were staring back at him, emotions ranging from excitement, to happiness on their faces. Inside the pouch of the wallet was an outline that looked suspiciously like a ring.

"Ohmigod! Is that?!" Violet gasped. Gary smirked and nodded. The girls squealed and Misty glared at them.

"I wanna know what's in there!" Misty whined.

"You can see on our date." Gary laughed, winking at the four girls. They giggled back. Misty scowled.

Before Misty could say anything else, Alexis butt in, "How long have you two been dating?" she asked curiously.

"A year," Misty started.

"Six months," Gary continued.

"Three weeks," Misty continued, attempting to hold in her snickers.

"Four days," Gary bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Sixteen hours," Misty laughed.

"Twenty six minutes," Gary laughed also.

"And thirty-nin-, fourty three seconds." Gary and Misty burst out laughing. The others looked at them confused.

"Inside joke." Misty and Gary said at the same time."Well, I have to go, I'll meet you at seven." Gary smiled slightly, pulling Misty to him and kissing her forehead. Misty rolled her eyes, knowing full well he didn't want to embaress her in front of her sisters. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him passionately. Her older sisters giggled and smirked. When they broke Gary was blushing lightly.

"That works too." he laughed. He waved and exited the gym.

"Aw! You two make such a cute couple!" Alexis squealed and Misty rolled her eyes going back to her book. She ignored her sisters babbling and continued reading and thinking what could be in Gary's wallet.


End file.
